Intentions Unknown
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: There is never normal, that is just an illusion. L/S
1. Hekrd Vymm

A/N: Beware...Beware....FFX rules were practically screaming to be broken.....I thought I was Evil, But, But, that wasn't faaiir!! Stupid FFX2!! Let's say it didn't happen. Everybody will agree with that. This is LuluxSeymourXZanar, a girl I created. Triangles are so great.... Review already, Or I won't update! I mean it!!! (Zanar pronounced Zan-nar. Yes, like the city Zanarkand.) Don't own anything but Zanar. Shinshutsu!

Chapter 1: Hekrd Vymm

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. He was not Chappu. He would never be. But that wasn't the reason. The reason was that she didn't feel that way about him. He was a friend. Even if she tried to stretch it, test it, try it, it wouldn't come. She had been cold for so long. Did it start when Chappu died? It must have, although it hadn't come suddenly- it had seemed as though that was the way she had always been.

The coming up again wasn't sudden either, it took a long time, with small drifting pieces of thoughts and emotions, before she could function and realize things herself, feel truly in control, no longer on automatic. The horrifying thing was that no one noticed the change. No one looked at her in any sort of compassionate way outside of a group decision. She felt like a pity case. Not one person had cast a stray glance her way, asked her how she was doing, if they could help.

She would have accepted their help.

It was the same all over. Then,why did she feel warmer in Guadosalam? It wasn't any different there. The feeling had faded again once they had come to the thubder plains. She still didn't show it. They still didn't notice. At all. She waited, but- She felt warmth again every time they ran into guados. She wasn't feared there. And, possibly, could have been accepted. Truly belonged in a place where no one feared her. She truly felt like part of a group. Or- and she felt guilt even more- when they saw Seymour. They were alike, somehow. Mind games. All her own mind doing this to her.

Lulu closed her eyes, leaning farther into the deep snow. The cold didn't bother her, and the softness-was like nothing she'd ever felt. Fragile, yet strong enough to hold her.Enveloping. Finer than silk by far. She would have to go back soon. Wakka had dissaproved of her going out in the snow to begin with. She liked the strange weather changes. Snow was comforting so close to Besaid. A stray fiend attempted to attack her as she rose. Mistake.

The pyreflies flitted up into the air.City of the Dead? If most people around the outer regions were dead, then....was it possible to be sent at all? Well, yes.Some people were gone for good. She began the trek back to Besaid. For awhile she walked in silence, until a strange hissing noise attracted her attention. She turned around slowly, to face a single red eye. Her heart skipped a beat. Anaconduars. In Besaid. The giant snake regarded her for a moment.

Lulu raised her arm to perform Firaga. The attack hit the ebony snake directly. It held it's head down, then rushed down the trail. It was running away? Fiends can't- She couldn't let it get to the villagers in Besaid! She hurried after it. The snake was much faster than her. By the time she reached the main part of the island it was nowhere to be found.

"Lu? Lulu?" She whirled around to face Wakka. He looked concerned. "What happened out there? You look terrified."

"An- Anaconduar." She managed to gasp out.

"What?" Wakka's tone was now urgent.

"Anaconduar, in the village somewhere!"

"How?!"

"I don't know- we have to find it!"

Wakka ran after her as they searched every house for signs. A strange noise, a sighting, broken house, anything. "I'll go tell the villagers! You keep searching!" Wakka shouted. They ran off in opposite directions.

Lulu immediately headed to the small bare ground areas. She stopped as it's silhoutte came into view under the moon. There were more of them. Two Anaconduars, three basilisks. The thought of running back to elicit Wakka's help began to yell in her mind, but she was terrified. In the middle of the fiends, a man emerged. He stepped forwards toward her. He wore a coat that greatly reminded her of Auron's, and Guado armor underneath the expansive coat. A braid ran down the right side of his blue-green hair hair. He moved toward her. She felt a sudden warmth in her chest. The man said nothing, but looked at her and back to the reptilian fiends. They did not advance.

"Who are you?" Lulu asked, barely managing to keep her voice at it's regular tone.

"Zanar." The reply was muffled, mainly due to the large collar of the coat hiding his mouth.

"And you are?" He asked lowly.

"Lulu. The black mage of Besaid."

He nodded. "My pets have troubled you."

"Pets? Those are fiends!"

"Captured, and trained." He gestured behind him with a wave, and an Anaconduar came rustling up.

Lulu stared into it's eye, red meeting red.

"You can pet her."

The comment was startling. Lulu blinked in suprise as the Anaconduar's head bowed low.

Lulu tenatively raised her hand.

The Anaconduar's skin was smooth and pleasantly cool.

It flicked out it's tongue a few times,but other than that made no movement.

"Lulu?" Wakka's voice shouted.

Zanar stepped back a pace.The Anaconduar's feathered arms moved lightly.

"It's okay, He's a friend." Lulu explained to Zanar.

Both the fiend and the trainer visibly relaxed.

"Lulu! Watch it!"   
The ball came wizzing by her head so fast she barely noticed it. It's course took it directly to the middle of the Anaconduar's head-

Zanar moved with lightning speed in front of the fiend and caught the ball in one hand.

Wakka himself ran towards them now. "Don't just stand there, Lu! Do something!"

He cast drain from his decreasing distance.

The move failed. Lulu studied Zanar intently. He had cast protect on his fiend,and reflect on himself, most likely before she had even gotten there.

"Wakka! It's okay!" Lulu shouted as Wakka reached them.

"What? There are six fiends and a guy we dont know, and you tell me it's okay?"

Zanar laughed shortly.

"What's so funny, ya?" Wakka demanded.

"Can we go to an inn? I'll tell you there."   
Lulu nodded. Wakka, seeing the mage's trust, reluctantly nodded.

Zanar pulled up a sleeve, and the fiends became pyreflies which floated into a shining gem on his wrist.

The three walked in silence, Wakka between Lulu and Zanar.

Once they reached the inn, Zanar removed his coat.

Zanar....was a girl.


	2. Riynd Pniygin

A/N:

Omachido-sama deshita!

Thank you for pointing out that Zanar was a crossdresser, Noir Kitsune. XD

If you like LuluxSeymour fics, you should check out Scorns of Time and Christmas in Bevelle, neither of which are mine, but are my favorites.If we review, maybe they'll update! And by the way, Zanar does train the dog fiends as well as flans and fish and elements and......you get the point. I absolutely adore LuluXSeymour fics, so make em people!

Or my muse Zoicyte will smite (ish) you with one of her funny cherry blossom crystal attacks.....Not really, but I reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllly want more LuluxSeymour fics, Drama, Humor,Angst, you name it. There used to be a funny one on ,but it seems to be missing..... In fact, I love LuluXSeymour fics so much I'll accept any of the other weird pairings involved. (ie: AuronxRikku, WakkaTidusYuna.....)

Thanks Kitsune! By the way, I will personally respond to reviewers who raise my morale!

I own Zanar. That is it. I can translate Al bhed as well, which I don't own. That is really it this time.

And again, Shinjustsu!

Chapter 2

Riynd Pniygin

"Whoah..."

After Wakka had so aptly stated Lulu's thoughts exactly, there was an awkward silence.

"So, you're really a girl, ya?"

Lulu looked at Wakka in confusion. What else could Zanar be?

He caught the glance. "I mean, you're not an Al Bhed or anything, too?"

Lulu crossed her arms. An Al Bhed man standing in the corner glared at Wakka.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that-" He quickly amended.

Zanar smiled thinly.

"No, I'm just a girl."

Lulu's eyes caught the veins, small though they were, running under Zanar's eyes like tear tracks.

Zanar stood still, waiting for more questions, but Lulu caught the look in her light blue eyes.

"Shall we retire?" Lulu asked.

Wakka complied, although it was obvious there was a lot more he wanted to say.

They proceeded to the counter.

"Welcome." The innkeeper bowed slightly. "You will be staying?"

"Yes. Our friends will be joining us tomorrow as well." Lulu responded.

She felt Zanar shift nervously to her right.

"The summoner and guardians?" The inkeeper asked.

Lulu nodded. The inkeeper jotted down a number on her guestbook.

"That will be 15,000 gil for a prolonged stay."

Lulu looked over at Wakka, who looked back at her.

Neither of them had more than 2,000 gil at the current time.

Zanar offered a bag of money."Here."

Neither of the guardians protested as the inkeeper shifted through the bag, counting out a large pile.

She handed the remainder of the still quite full bag back to Zanar.

Wakka proceeded to the rooms, apparently deciding that since Zanar was a girl, Lulu would be safe.

Lulu moved to follow. Zanar picked up her coat and walked past the Al Bhed man.

"Rymvmehk pedlr." He hissed.

She turned to face him.

"Nylecd pycdynt." She sneered.

The man was momentarily taken aback.

He quickly recovered with a murmur that made Lulu take in a sharp breath.

"Rusifnilgin."

Zanar shrugged it off.

"E's y Riynd Pniygin duu."

The man had no more to say.

Zanar started forward. In the hallway she ran into Lulu.

"Did you hear-!" Zanar's normally emotionless eyes widened with fright.

Lulu put a finger to her lips and nodded.

"I doubt the others will be so compassionate about this." Lulu whispered, lest Wakka come out suddenly and hear their conversation. Zanar put her coat back on.

"Who are your friends?" She whispered nervously.

"A Ronso, The former guardian of High Summoner Braska-"

Here she stopped. Auron had indeed come back a few months after his official death, simply walking into Besaid one day. She shook her head. The truth behind sendings would have to wait.

"-The daughter of Braska, A blitzball player from the Zanarkand Abes..."

She stopped again. Yuna had prayed and summoned at many temples, and eventually, Tidus had also returned.

"-and an Al Bhed girl, daughter of Cid."

Zanar's pale eyes widened.

Wakka opened the door of his room. "Come on in, you two! I wanna talk to you, okay?"

Lulu walked towards the room, Zanar close behind.

As soon as they entered, Wakka shut the door.

"Hey Zanar, you ever been in a place like this?"

Zanar shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Go ahead and take off your coat, ya? It's gonna get too hot in here with that on."

Zanar attempted to take her coat off, but the sleeve snagged on her glove.

Lulu reached over to help her, but Wakka intervened. "Might as well take off those too."

Zanar looked up at Wakka. He looked back, mildly confused.

"It is probably for the best after all." Lulu assured her.

Zanar began to remove her gloves, eyes down and hands clenched into fists once the gloves were off.

"You angry or sumthin?" He looked at her quizically.

"No..."

Then why your hands all bunched up like dat?"

She lifted her hands and opened them.

The long fingers and nails were immediately noticed.

"A Guado! Lu, You brought back a guado?!"

Lulu stepped in front of Wakka, shielding Zanar from him.

"Wakka, calm down-"  
"Calm down? Calm Down?!"

"Wakka, She is much more adept in both weaponry and magic than you are. Don't you remember how she caught the ball in one hand?"

"She's a Guado! We have to take her out!"

"I'm only half Guado.." Zanar said lowly.

"What's your other half then?!" Wakka fumed.

"Human...." The reply was meek and small.

"Wakka, apologize right now! She's just a girl!"

"Apologize?! To that _thing_?"

Zanar made no movement behind Lulu's expansive dress.

"Wakka, I'm warning you..."

"You don't get it, Lu! She can't stay! We have to get rid of her!"

"If you truly wish to fight, you will have to fight her and all of her fiends, _alone._"

Lulu's tone was laced with ice.

"I don't believe you! Bringing that _thing_ in here! You've gone crazy, Lu!!"

"I may be a thing to you, but I am a seventeen year old halfling with nowhere to go."

Zanar's voice regained some courage as she spoke.

Wakka glared at Zanar. "I don't care! You either leave, or be killed!"

Lulu raised her hand in motion of a casting. She was the angriest he had ever seen her.

"How _dare_ you! How DARE you!

If you don't cool down this instant, Wakka, I will literally cool you down myself!"

A small patch of ice began to twirl around Lulu's fingers.

The door opened.

Auron entered the room.

--------

I love my endings.... For those of you keeping track....

Zanar: Crossdressing Guado/Human fiend trainer who fights with both magic and weaponry, can speak Al Bhed, Has a fascination with Basilisks/Anaconduars, and is rich. Phwee. And there's still more to come..

If you can translate Al Bhed, there's two of the three verses used in a popular song here...tell me what they are and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! I might even use some of your ideas in it, so give me some thoughts! Not that I'm running dry, but it would be more amusing to see what you guys have to say.

Inaya no jishou,

Zoicyte


End file.
